Cole
"''I love the smell of land hurling towards you in the middle of the night!" - Cole '''Cole' is the Black Ninja of Earth. His father, Lou, wanted him to be a dancer, but it wasn't his true calling, so he then ran away to become a Ninja instead. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd) along with the other three ninja. Cole was the third ninja to unlock his full potential. Background As a child, Cole ran away from the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts That his father, who forced him to sing and dance, sent him to. He first met Sensei Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago that no one else has ever scaled before. He is also said to have always been trying to do dangerous tasks on his own. But in the episode Home, his father is mentioned when Cole recieves a letter. His father thought that Cole was learning how to be a performer, but, eventually he revealed the truth and his father accepts it. Appearance Cole has the basic LEGO body with yellow flesh. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He wears a black ninja costume with a grey belt and ropes that whind around his upper body, clipped on by a gold medallion that resembles the Earth Dragon. For more images on Cole's appearence in his different ninja suits, click here. Personality Cole is the smart, steady and calm leader of the ninjas. He knows when to give orders and when to let his fellow ninjas follow their own instinct. He has a complicated relationship with his father, a performer who wishes for him to follow in his footsteps, but accepts Cole as a ninja, eventually allowing him to unlock his true potential. Trivia *Cole used to be afraid of dragons until he met Rocky. *His father, Lou, is first seen in The Royal Blacksmith. *His hobbies include rock climbing. *Cole believes in doing as much planning as possible and often doesn't sleep at night before a battle. *He is voiced by Kirby Morrow. *His name, Cole, may be a pun on the fossil fuel, Coal, which is found in the earth. *Cole is extremely determined in cooking, although the other ninja poke fun about his cooking. In Can of Worms, he tries to make a rare delicacy, known as Violet Berry Soup. *He also seems to be a talented artist, as he drew a self portrait of himself in ZX gear. *Cole was the third ninja to unlock his full potential. *His weapon becomes a Tread Assault, which is actually quite small , although, in the TV show it is the largest ninja vehicle. *One of the reasons for his strained relationship with his father is conflict over his failure to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, the most difficult dance move ever created, which Lou had expected him to perform as a child. Interestingly, Cole did master the technique shortly before unlocking his true potential and even found a way to use it in battle with the Serpentine. Gallery ColeFinal.png|Cole in regular form Cole ZX1.png|Cole in ZX form ColeEarthy.png|Cole's Artwork 143px-ColeZX.png|Cole ZX's Artwork 185px-Coletruck.PNG|Cole's tread assault. cole spinjitsu.png|Cole's spinjitsu ColeRelax.png ColeCard.jpg|Cole's character card. Screen_shot_2011-01-15_at_12_23_12_PM.png downloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg|Cole's Earth Symbol Cole's Tread Assault.jpg|Cole's Tread Assault Team opening.png|Cole with the rest of the team. 2112-1.jpg Rock Force.png|Cole in Rock Force Cole ep.7.png Alone withou samurai x ep.6.png|Cole ZX on Samurai X. Four ninjas1 ep.6.png Ninja training outpost.jpg Cole awesome.jpg|Cole lifting up Jay and Nya Chrome 2012-04-24 18-11-01-02.jpg|Cole in NRG form 2112-0000-xx-33-1.jpg|Cole Spinner 6409006441_7ff74e8c98.jpg|Cole ZX 6476623495_77680a781c.jpg|Kendo Cole. 6759335611_f8e32af852.jpg 5522966211_5c8805e5b8.jpg|Cole's face. 5353112583_2ab0d71abd.jpg|Regular Cole. Front, side, and back. SpinHarmony.jpg 100px-NRGcole.jpg 185px-259px-Hqdefault jpg.png Ninjas.png 185px-1 ep 2.png 185px-Ninjasreadytofly.jpg|Cole DX (left) with the Scythe of Quakes. Cole ep.9.png images-1.jpeg ninjago_cole_1280x1024.jpg images-2.jpeg Casual guys ep.9.png Cole1 ep.9.png Dancing guys ep.9.png 9572_alt1.jpg Cole's true potential1 ep.9.png Cole's true potential ep.9.png Cole and zane ep.9.png Ship at night ep.10.png Sensei returned ep.10.png City1 ep.5.png City3 ep.5.png 180px-ColeDX.png 176px-Cole_stage_1.png NRGcole3.png|NRG Ninja Category:Ninjas Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters Category:Creation Category:Heroes